


In Which Germany Asks Italy for Art Lessons

by cautiousArdent



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-14
Updated: 2013-04-14
Packaged: 2017-12-08 11:00:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/760587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cautiousArdent/pseuds/cautiousArdent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ludwig asks Feliciano for some art lessons, which makes him feel like something like this has happened before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Germany Asks Italy for Art Lessons

“Would you teach me how to draw?” Ludwig asked Feliciano one day. His face was flushed, and he didn’t meet Feliciano’s eyes. For some reason, this felt like nostalgia for the both of them, but they both shrugged it off – or, in the case of the Italian, didn’t notice entirely.

“Of course, Germany!” Feliciano said, his eyes were closed as always, and a big smile was plastered on his face.

They began drawing one of Ludwig’s dogs. About halfway through, Feliciano looked over the German’s shoulder to see how he was doing.

“O-oh, Italy … I can’t seem to get the feet right …”

The Italian lifted the pencil in his hand and got closer to the German; “Here, let me help.” The brunette’s body was almost uncomfortably close to the blonde’s; they were shoulder to shoulder, and his face was almost touching Ludwig’s. The German had blushed a deep red and the event reminded him of something that happened long ago – something that he had forgotten about. The only thing that bothered him, though, was that he couldn’t remember exactly what it was.

“There,” the Italian said when he was done, “try drawing them like this next time.”

And just like that, the feeling Ludwig had was gone.

When he was at home that night, he had a dream about his past. He dreamt that a smaller Feliciano was teaching him when he was small how to draw. The younger German asked the younger Italian how to draw the rabbit’s foot. When Feliciano tried to teach him, he got even closer than what he was that afternoon. The younger Ludwig ran away, embarrassed and flustered.

However, when the Ludwig of today woke up, he barely remembered his dream. The only thing he could remember of it, was that it was about a younger Feliciano.

 _‘How would I know what happened to him when he was younger?’_ he asked himself. Nevertheless, he shrugged it off when he saw the Italian cooking pasta for him. He smiled slightly and thought that he would bother with it some other day.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't seen Hetalia in ages, so I have no idea if the theory that Germany is HRE is still in effect or whatever. I also don't know if something like this has happened or not (which I doubt, but I don't know).


End file.
